


Вызов к Темному лорду

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Death Eaters, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Можно вывезти Снейпа с окраины Коукворта, но Коукворт из Снейпа никогда.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892614
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Вызов к Темному лорду

— Да, мой лорд!

«Чтоб вас, мой лорд, черти на хую вертели!» — устало подумал Северус. Волдеморт только что дал ему задание узнать, чем занимаются Гарри Поттер, чтоб его папашу на том свете во все щели ебали, и директор Даблдор, давно затрахавший мозг самого Северуса.

— Вот и с-славно, мой верный С-северус!

От похвалы хотелось скривиться. Северус поклонился и отошел, а к Волдеморту тут же приблизилась жополизка Белла, глядя на Лорда влюблёнными глазами. Блядь! Пизда, на всё готовая ради господина! Совсем стыд потеряла, окончательно ебнувшись головой после отсидки в Азкабане! Впрочем, у Беллатрикс всегда был с головой сплошной пиздец — она ещё в школе была той ещё проебищной сукой и стервой. И как только Рудольфус мог терпеть её блядские выходки? Впрочем, Рудольфус — это Рудольфус. Ссаная тряпка и подкаблучник, делающий вид, что всё заебись. Они друг друга стоили.

Северус подавил вздох, пытаясь подготовиться к встрече со старым пердуном — тот, как все импотенты, обожал трахать мозг, раз другой вид ебли ему теперь недоступен. С дряхлого маразматика, страдающего словесным поносом, мысли Северуса привычно перескочили на лохматое наказание его пиздецовой жизни, вечно выискивающее сраные приключения на свою охуенную жопу. Заебись! Он никогда не засматривался на жопы своих учеников! Тем более на жопу тощего, как глиста Поттера! Это ебанное собрание на него так действует, недосып и недоеб. Когда он вообще в последний раз трахался? Полгода назад? Год? А ведь он нормальный, блядь, мужик, молодой еще, не пидор и тем более не педофил!

Взглянув, как лохматая сука стелится перед лысым гондоном, Северус отвернулся. Ему надо навестить бордель! Пока он совсем не ёбнулся от своей работы и службы двум мудакам, чтоб их перекосоёбило налево! Наметив план на ближайший вечер и понадеявшись, что в него не прилетит сегодня блядское ласковое Круцио от одного урода, а второй козёл довольствуется просто пересказом событий без Веритасерума, Северус удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе. Он пойдёт в бордель, снимет самую сисястую шлюху и славно поебётся, восстанавливая своё замудоханное душевное равновесие. Недотрах никого ещё не сделал счастливее.


End file.
